A Dog's Love
by IceAngel57
Summary: A Dog's Love. About SessKags. Kagome likes to play around, but the stoic Sesshomaru doesn't. What happens when Kagome wants to find the playful side of the cold demon Sesshomaru? Will she find it or die trying? Not done.. T.T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kayz...So this is my first story and my friends said that I should put it up here so ta da! Yay, it's here! I want to thank my friend, Bluestar, for helping me come up with a title for this story! Alright...Guess that's it? Hm...Feel free to comment, give advice, and review it for me kayz?

* * *

I Hate Pink!

"No! Get that hideous THING away from me!" Kagome yelled, looking at the pink shirt her friend, Sango, held out for her.

"But Kagome, don't you like it even a little?" Sango asked, already knowing what her friend's reaction would be.

"It's sooo cute! Can't you at least try it on?" Sango urged, trying to persuade Kagome to wear the shirt and prepared herself for the screeching to come.

"No no no no no no no NO! I am absolutely NOT wearing ANYTHING that is PINK!" Kagome screeched, emphasizing words to get her point through.

"Can't I just wear something blue instead?" Kagome asked, slowly moving away from Sango to the clothes rack to her right.

"No! You wear WAY too much blue as it is already! I mean, come on, look at you! You're wearing blue right now!" Sango argued.

"B-b-but I LIKE BLUE! Especially sky blue or baby-blue..." Kagome whined then drifted off as she counted off the different colors in her head.

"Sorry Kags, but you're wearing this and that's final! Unless..." Sango trailed off.

Gasp "Please, no, anything but that! I'm begging you, Sango, PLEASE don't!" Kagome cried running to Sango in hopes of stopping her.

"Too late!" Sango laughed maniacally.

"Okay! I'll wear the stupid pink shirt already!" Kagome said fearfully.

"Too bad, Kags you brought this upon yourself," Sango said evilly holding up the...dun dun dun... PINK BUNNY SUIT FROM HALLOWEEN!! (scary music in the background)

"Sango! Please don't make me wear THAT! I hate that bunny suit ever since you MADE me get it last Halloween! And worse of all, it's PINK! I HATE PINK!" Kagome yelled.

"No, Sango, NO!" Kagome screamed running away from Sango and the DEADLY outfit while Sango chased her around the room.

"Ahhh!!" Kagome screamed bloody murder as Sango trapped her in the corner.

"This is gonna be fun," Sango said and smirked at her friend's terrified face as she began to forcefully dress Kagome into the bunny suit.

Sango stepped back to admire her handiwork and led Kagome to the mirror.

"Ahhhhh, nooo!!" Kagome cried so loud it could probably be heard blocks away.

Two Blocks Away...

"Ahhhhh Nooo!!" A voice suddenly cried out from far away startling a little boy.

"Mommy? What was that?" the little boy asked tugging on his mother's sleeve.

"I'm not sure honey, but I don't think I really want to find out," said the mom and began to lead her son inside a store.

Back At Kagome's...

"Wow, this is too rich! I should definitely take a picture of this!" Sango laughed, going through her bag for her camera phone.

"It's not funny, Sango!" Kagome yelled when Sango started taking pictures of her.

"Hey, Kagome what's... the matter... Kagome? What are you wearing?" Sota, Kagome's younger brother asked.

"What does it look like I'm wearing!?" Kagome screeched "And don't you even think about it!" she added once she saw the grin forming on her brother's face.

"Oh, this is too good! I have got to get a picture of this! Just stay there, so I can get my phone!" Sota laughed and ran to his room to get his phone.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kagome yelled and chased after him.

"Too slow, sis! Say 'carrot' Bunny!" Sota laughed evilly.

Click Flash "This is a great picture, sis! The bunny suit really brings out your eyes! Hahahahaha!" Sota laughed and soon Sango joined in.

The two of them began to roll on the ground laughing their heads off with Kagome glaring at them in the background.

* * *

Kayz, next chapter will be up soon! Please review! I accept all comments...even flames! But please try to be nice about it okay?

IceAngel


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Uh... Hi everyone! Sorry about this chapter being late! I had lots of other things to do- Hey! Put down that tomato! (sniffles) Anyway please R/R!

* * *

Kagome's Plan

When Kagome began to pelt them with pillows, they finally stopped laughing...kinda.

"Aren't you guys coming down for breakfast?" Kagome's mom (who I shall name Koari) asked them stepping into the pillow covered room.

That is before she saw what her daughter looked like. But when she did she had to stifle the giggle she knew would come out.

"W-what a-a-are you wearing Kagome?," Koari asked before bursting out laughing, "Is this some new fashion statement or something? 'Cause if it is I need to talk to the creator."

"Mom..." Kagome growled out angrily, but was cut short by Sango.

"That would be me Mrs. H! The look I was going for was one that said "Come here boys, I got chocolate!" Sango said gesturing to Kagome's ensemble. "Don't you agree Mrs. H?"

"Why yes! Now I see it! And here I thought that it was Easter! How silly of me!" Koari said playing along.

"Yes, and don't you agree that the pink suits Kagome well?" Sango asked facing Koari.

"Of course! I've always wondered why she never wore pink... It always looks cute on her..." Koari said looking at her daughter mischievously.

And if you look at Kagome really carefully you could see signs of obvious anger. Another clue would be that her aura was flaring VERY dangerously... But Koari and Sango failed to notice and just continued talking unaware. Sota on the other hand noticed and was already looking for a place to hide and decided that the closet would do.

"Mom... Sango..." Kagome growled again shooting her 'mother' and so called 'best friend' a death glare that could make Hell freeze over.

"Okay okay!" Koari and Sango said simultaneously, waving their hands in front of themselves in defense, but Kagome just kept glaring at them.

"A-anyone ready for breakfast?" Koari asked nervously avoiding looking at her daughter for fear of her wrath.

"I am!" Sota yelled, bursting out of the closet and making a mad dash for the door.

"Sure!" Sango said nervously and followed Sota out the door.

"Maybe I should go help them..." Koari said slowly backing away from her daughter to the door an slammed it shut once she got out.

"Why those little..." Kagome drawled out angrily and heatedly stared at the closed door.

She walked to the mirror to look at her reflection again and gasped.

Long pink ears stood straight on her head, a cream color coloring the inside of the ear. Continuing she looked descended her gaze. Pink acted as a kind of mask around her head save for her face. A pink body showing her feminine qualities (God that sounded like Miroku...). She turned around and saw a fluffy white cotton tail on her behind.

Kagome wagged her 'tail' in undisguised disgust and glared at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe that Sango put this on me!" Kagome fumed thinking of ways to punish Sango.

Suddenly she had a thought. 'Oh just you wait Sango. You will pay for this. I just hope that you're ready for your punishment.' Kagome thought maliciously as she picks up her phone to call Miroku.

Downstairs, Sango had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and she had a feeling that it was going to happen to her.

**Ring Ring Ring...** "Hello? Houshi residence." Miroku said on the other line.

"Hey, Roku can I talk to you later?" Kagome asked.

"Um...sure, but why?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh nothing! Just don't tell anyone especially Sango kay?" Kagome said innocently.

"Kay, I'll see you later then." Miroku said and hung up.

'Perfect! Phase 1 of my plan is complete!' Kagome thought evilly and quickly undressed out of the bunny suit.

"Ah! Much better!" Kagome exclaimed to herself, finally relieved of the atrocious outfit of doom and changed into her regular clothes.

"I should have that thing burned..." Kagome thought out loud and imagined the bunny suit burning in an open fire.

"Yup! Definitely getting burned!" She said happily and bounded down the stairs.

Downstairs...

"Did you see the look on her face!? It was priceless!" Sango laughed as she and the others pictured the image and laughed with her.

"Yeah it was! I even got to take a picture!" Sota said between laughs.

"I got one too! How about we compare them to see which one's funnier?" Sango asked taking a drink of orange juice.

"Yeah let's do that after school!" Sota said also taking a drink.

"Do you mind if you kids give me some copies? I would love to send them to some relatives of mine... They always did want to know what Kagome's been up to..." Koari asked.

**Phbt** "WHAT!?" Everyone screeched as they spit out orange juice and stared at Koari like she grew a second head.

"What?" Koari asked innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You know sometimes you surprise me Mrs. Higurashi. But I have to say, I love you for it." Sango commented.

"Yeah mom! You even surprise me all the time!" Sota said, looking at his mom in admiration.

"Hey guys! I'm ready for breakfast!" Kagome greeted, walking down the stairs.

"Oooh, pancakes! Yay! I love pancakes!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes sparkling with hunger.

"Here you go then dear." Koari said wearily, handing her daughter the stack of pancakes.

"Yay pancakes! Pancake, pancake, pancake, food, food, food! I like pancakes 'cause they're food!" Kagome sang and wolfed down a pancake.

"Uh..." Everyone said and looked at each other with unease.

"Kay I'm done! Time for school!" Kagome announced, grabbing Sango's hand and dragging her to the door.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled and raced off to school, pulling a stumbling Sango with her.

"Is there a reason why you want to go to school so fast?" Sango asked, nearly tripping over a rock as Kagome continued to drag her along.

"Um...Yeah! I have to meet someone..." Kagome said, her eyes sparkling.

"Really? Who?" Sango asked suspiciously looking at Kagome.

"No one!," Kagome noticed Sango's still suspicious face, "Really!"

"Uh huh..." Sango said, not buying it at all, but let it go for now.

"Good morning Lady Kagome and Lady Sango. It's such an honor to be in the presence of such lovely ladies." Miroku greeted from behind them caressing both of their bottoms.

"PERVERT!!" Kagome and Sango yelled simultaneously and slapped Miroku at the same time, leaving bright red hand prints on his cheeks.

"Ah! Always worth it!" Miroku sighed, rubbing his stinging face.

"Oh shut up Houshi." Sango said looking away to hide the blush on her face.

Kagome smirked at her friend's turned face, but quickly composed herself and looked at Miroku.

"Hey Miroku!," Kagome greeted, "Sango do you think you can leave Miroku and I alone for a bit? I want to talk to him about something." Kagome asked.

"Uh sure... What are you gonna talk about anyway?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing! We just have to talk about something that's not really important so you can just leave now!" Kagome said nervously, pushing Sango away but Sango wouldn't budge.

"Right, and why do I have to leave?" Sango asked looking between the two to try to figure out what they were going to talk about.

"Sango! Can you _PLEASE _leave. What I have to talk to Miroku about is _SERIOUS_ and _ABSOLUTELY NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT IT_!" Kagome whined, stressing words for added emphasis.

"But you said that it was unimportant earlier." Sango said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sango please just leave. I just want to talk to Miroku, that's all 'And do some planning'." Kagome begged her friend, giving her her best puppy dog pout.

"Okay fine! I'm going to my locker for now. But I'll see you later kay?" Sango said still _VERY _curious on what they were going to talk about.

Kagome looked at Sango's retreating form and sighed, "Wow I thought she'd never leave!" Kagome said.

"So Lady Kagome? What may I ask did you want to talk to me about? Did you finally realize that I'm the one for you and you just _HAD _to be with me?" Miroku asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it you perv!" Kagome said, blushing a pretty pink.

"Kagome you wound me!" Miroku gasped, putting his hand against his heart for added effect.

"Just shut it so we can get down to business okay?" Kagome asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Okay, okay! So what did you _REALLY_ want to talk to me about?" Miroku asked his voice getting serious, but held curiosity in it.

"Right. Well I need your help to get back at Sango for what she did to me." Kagome said fire dancing in her eyes.

"Um... What exactly did she do to you?" Miroku asked inching away from Kagome.

"..." Kagome mumbled looking away from Miroku with a blush on her face.

"Huh? Uh... Kags, you're gonna have to speak louder for me to hear you." Miroku said wanting to know what his friend said.

**Sigh **"She put a pink bunny suit on me okay." Kagome whispered, loud enough for only Miroku to hear.

"So you want to get back at her for doing that to you. Am I right?" Miroku questioned. At her nod he continued, "I don't know if this is such a good idea Kagome... I mean I really don't think I should get involved with this... It goes against my judgment, it goes against my very being, and it goes against my religion." Miroku said sadly, bowing his head.

'Um... what religion?' Kagome thought. "Oh okay then..." Kagome said walking away, "I guess I'll just have to ask someone else to help me _UNDRESS_ Sango 'cause I need to to put my plan into action..." Kagome left off, but was smirking on the inside.

'3,2,1' Kagome counted. "WAIT!!" Miroku exclaimed running toward her.

'Perfect' Kagome thought, 'Hook, line, and sinker!' Kagome thought while smirking with maniacal glee and still walking away.

"Kagome wait up!" Miroku yelled catching up to her.

Kagome stopped and sighed (all part of the act). "What is it Miroku? I need to find someone else to help me with my plan since you wouldn't. So can you make this quick?" Kagome asked, suddenly looking very tired.

"I've decided to help you undress, I-I m-mean get back at Lady Sango!" Miroku announced happily, his violet eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Really Miroku?" Kagome asked, faking surprise, "Would you really help me and not tell Sango about it?"

"Of course! Anything for a friend!" Miroku smiled assuringly, but was already thinking of Sango in his head... 'Sango... I will FINALLY get to see what's under those clothes of hers... Her skin must be so soft... and CURVY too... Yes a sight to behold...' He thought, but was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar stinging on his cheek.

"Miroku! MIROKU!!" Kagome yelled slapping him in the face to get his attention (it was the only way!) and sure enough it did.

"You haven't heard a thing I said now have you?" Kagome asked angrily, glaring at him as he soothed his burning cheek.

"Why of course I have Lady Kagome-" "Then what did I say about our plans?" Kagome said cutting him off. .

At Miroku's blank face she sighed. "I knew it. Miroku, if were gonna work together I suggest you pay attention or I'm gonna have to ask someone else to help me." She said threateningly.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome! I promise to pay more attention!" 'To Sango's body' He added in his head.

"Okay then. Let me repeat myself once more. We're going to-" "Kagome!" Kagome's words were cut short by a voice calling her from behind her.

"Hey Kagome! How's my woman been doing?" Koga asked, holding Kagome's hands in his.

"Uh hey Koga!" Kagome greeted pulling her hands away from his grip.

"Koga didn't I already tell you that I'm NOT your woman?!" Kagome growled while glaring at him.

"You don't need to be shy Kagome! You know that you're my woman and you don't have to worry about anyone trying to steal me away from you because I'll be loyal to you forever!" Koga announced.

"Offer not wanted Koga... AND I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!" She shrieked causing Miroku to wince behind her.

"But Kagome-" "I believe that she said no"

* * *

A/N: Sooo please press that pretty button on the bottom kayz? I accept any comment! Even flames! ' Anywhos...Buhbyez!

IceAngel


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru?!

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" He yelled turning to face the person who interrupted him. "No one tells me what to say around my woman! Not even- Sesshomaru?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Yes, and I believe she said no." He said coldly inclining his head in Kagome's direction.

"W-well I-I-" He stammered. "I suggest you leave now wolf." He stated, frost covering his words.

"O-okay!" He managed to say then turned to Kagome. "See you later Kagome!" He said quickly then ran the hell away.

Sesshomaru waited until Koga was out of sight before busting out laughing. "Ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on his face!" He said between laughs causing Kagome and Miroku to stare in shock.

Kagome was the first to break out of her trance. "That wasn't very nice Shippou!" She chided giggling a little.

"Well, I believe that it was very funny!" Miroku chuckled also breaking his trance.

"Aww... But Kagome! You didn't get rid of him so of course I had to!" He pouted transforming back to his regular form.

*Sigh* "Thank you for helping Shippou!" She giggled. "Let's just hope you didn't scare Koga THAT much." She added.

"I hope I did." Shippou muttered.

"What was that Shippou?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly, "I said "I hope the bell rings soon!"

"Okay then!" She replied then turned to Miroku. "When does the bell ring Miroku?" She asked.

"Hm... I believe the bell will ring-" *Rrrrriiiinnnngggg* He was interrupted by the bell ringing. "Right now..." He said glumly.

"Time for school!" Kagome announced almost skipping to the buildings.

"Why's she so happy?" Shippou asked Miroku warily staying a few feet away from Kagome.

"Revenge." Miroku replied keeping pace with him.

"That time already?" Shippou asked surprise showing clearly on his face.

"I guess so. This time I'm part of it." Miroku muttered.

"Hey relax! I was in it last time and it wasn't so bad!" Shippou said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah right! Last time you ended up in a dumpster!" Miroku hissed.

"I was just trying to cheer you up! Quit being such a crab!" He snapped.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kagome yelled back to them.

"Yeah we're coming!" Shippou yelled back running to catch up with her.

"To dig my grave..." Miroku sighed and also ran to catch up.

"See you guys later!" She called out going to her homeroom class.

"See you later Kagome!" They answered back separating to go to their own homerooms.

Kagome's Homeroom...

"Alright everyone! Take your seats!" Kagome's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Shina, announced to the class and everyone took their seats.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango greeted taking a seat next to her friend.

"Oh hey Sango!" Kagome answered instantly happy.

"So what did you and the monk talk about?" Sango asked curiously.

"Sorry Sango! It's a secret that I can't tell anyone!" Kagome replied and at Sango's pout added "Not even you Sango."

"But why? Are you two going out or something?!" She fumed.

"What?! No way! I like Miroku, but definitely NOT like THAT!" She said furiously.

"Sorry sorry!" Sango apologized waving her hands in front of her in defense. "I was just curious that's all!" She added after seeing the glare Kagome gave her.

"Hmph! That was so mean of you Sango!" Kagome huffed and turned away from her.

*Gasp* "I'm so sorry Kags! I didn't mean it, really!" Sango pleaded.

"You're forgiven." Kagome said and Sango sighed in relief. "If," she added and smiled when Sango's face fell "you will never ask me or Miroku what we talked about earlier."

"Hey, wench whatcha talking about?" Kagome jumped as a voice from behind her suddenly spoke up.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" She complained trying to slow down her frantic heart.

"It's not my fault you didn't know I was there!" He argued turning away.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so loud! That way you won't scare me next time!" Kagome retorted her face red with fury.

"Feh!" Was his only response as he walked back to his seat.

"Why you-" Kagome fumed and went to knock him out, but Sango stopped her. "Let me go Sango! Let me punch him, or kick him, or both!" She hissed.

"Relax Kags!" Sango whispered to Kagome warningly. "You'll get us in trouble!" She added and relaxed her firm grip on Kagome's arm when she slumped in defeat.

"Fine!" She pouted and Sango sighed suddenly feeling tired.


End file.
